An Enclave Scientist Walks into a Bunker
by The Rainbow Monocerus
Summary: SPOILERS. The Enclave has greatly dwindled in numbers, but the remnants still function in secret as an organization. Scavenging for medical supplies, researcher Dr Arcade Gannon finds himself in the worst possible location a member of the Enclave can hope to be. Will he make friends, enemies or fr-enemies? Or will he simply meet an abrupt end? Set before Helios one.
1. Hit the Road Jack!

The Enclave Remnants, now without their old masters, were free to pursue other fields of research besides armaments and technology. Medicine was a welcomed change in focus for what was left of the organization, and with many of the remnants in their older years; the able bodied Dr Arcade Israel Gannon placed himself with the task of finding medical supplies and research notes. 

* * *

"Now just where the hell am I now?" the blonde doctor sighed for the umpteenth time that day, or what was left of it. He had set out in the early hours of the morning for Helios One, in search of supplies and, any leftover research notes he happened to stumble across would have been a welcomed bounty. But though his efforts were noble and great, his sense of direction was not. _And_ n_ow I'm surrounded by bark scorpions. _

With his plasma defender at the ready, a volley of green bolts vaporized two bark-scorpions into goo piles, and par-cooked a third which he finished off with his ripper.

"Phew, nothing I can't handle", breathed the doctor as he ventured further through the gulch.

Arcade jerked his to the side when he heard a multitude of scuffling as four more bark-scorpions and two, possibly more, giant rad scorpions emerged from the cover of the rocks.

"On the other hand, they say that 'Discretion is the better part of valor'" and with the declaration spoken, Arcade holstered his weapon and sprinted through the zigzags of the terrain, silently thanking his father for the genetic passing of long legs. The scuffling of armored, spiny legs was growing quieter, but if the Remnant had learnt anything in his life, it was that: cautious was always better than dead.

The one remainder of the pack of bark-scorpions was rewarded with its persistence by a few bolts of plasma. Arcade savored the small victory, until he looked around and realized how unfamiliar the territory was. He had entered what appeared to be a steel fenced area via a depressed section of fencing which had decided that it just couldn't be bothered anymore.

* * *

"Good thing I brought a map, here we go…" Arcade mumbled to himself as he unfolded the parchment which was tucked in the pouch on the side of his wasteland doctor's fatigues. Very suddenly, a vicious gust of wind ripped the paper out of his hands just as he had finished spreading it out. "Annnnd now it's gone" he dead-panned, not bothering to look up to see the precious map parachuting away for new lands.

With a tired and frustrated sigh, Arcade looked up to see sand pelting his glasses, hard. _First, the scorpions and now a sandstorm, lady luck must really hate me, but even though I'm Enclave, I swear I don't deserve this._

With his glasses and exposed (and sun-burnt) arms taking abuse from the merciless sands, Arcade reached into his bag and changed into his enclave scientist outfit, complete with an orange plexi-glass helmet. No longer in great discomfort, with his face and arms now covered, the doctor tried to re-trace his steps.

Marching through the sandy hills Arcade almost cried out in happiness when he saw the entrance to a bunker, with its fascia covered in colorful messages of peace protest, this was a god-send. It was past mid-night by the time he found it, but this was where he could finally set up camp, rest, and binge on fancy-lad snacks to make up for the day's abuse.

Strolling down the stairs he found himself in a substantially happier mood at the possibilities the bunker held, _These bunkers should be packed with pre-war supplies, maybe if it's big enough the Remnants can even relocate here for the facilities._

With a spring in his step and his hopes renewed, Arcade bound for the inner bunker door as he removed his helmet and cradled it in the corner of his elbow. As he grasped the door's handle it felt stiff in place, and he suspected it was locked, until the door swung open on its own.


	2. He's Funny That Way

A Brotherhood of Steel Paladin stared at Arcade, behind the armored man stood several more fully armored Paladins which made up a patrol squad who looked like they were about to set out for their duties. Arcade stared back at the initial tan skinned, and scruffy haired Paladin with an expression of complete neutrality. "I saw nothing" hissed Arcade as he slammed the door closed in the Paladin's face. Turning sharply on his heels the doctor marched himself towards the stairs.

After only a brief moment, Arcade was surrounded with several Gauss Rifles pointed at his face.

Striped of his clothes so only his underwear remained, and with the addition of an explosive collar strapped around his neck, Paladin Ramos proceeded to drag the poor soul deeper into the bunker.

There were few men, who could match heights with Arcade, but the scientist felt tiny and naked surrounded by the power armor clad paladins. _It also doesn't help that I'm practically naked,_ he thought to himself while being dragged through the steel labyrinth of a bunker. The squadron halted when they reached a spacious, round room with a high ceiling.

"Elder Elijah, Head Paladin McNamara, I bring you the intruder" stated Ramos as he elbowed Arcade forward to the front of the rotund central desk.

The Elder spoke first, a wild looking old man with unkempt white hair and a scruffy mustache and beard to match. He had an air of intelligence about him and though he appeared calm, excitement was evident in his eyes, "Now, tell me, Enclave doctor, what brings you to my humble bunker? Bravery or stupidity?"

"Well, I'd say a mix of stupidity and ignorance, but mainly stupidity. Frankly, at this point, I don't think I deserve the title of 'Doctor' anymore."

This earned an amused smile from the Head Paladin on Arcade's left, while the Elder threw back his head and let off a thunderous roar of laughter.

"Pardon my curiosity, oh great respectable Elder, but why is the leader of an entire chapter exploring pre-war bunkers?" Arcade asked cautiously.

Elder Elijah straightened his head to look the scientist in the eye and stated simply "We, the Mojave Brotherhood of Steel chapter, live and operate here".

"In this part of the Mojave",

"Yes",

"In this Valley",

"Yes",

"In this exact bunker",

"Yes",

"Oh, so you mean, not only is there a Brotherhood patrol squad here, but I just happen to stroll into the only bunker an entire Brotherhood chapter resides in? This is just so, I can't explain- oh sweet mercy, I can't breathe". With a loud thud, Arcade dropped ungracefully onto the floor and curled into the fetal position while heavily wheezing for air.

"Oh my" exclaimed Paladin McNamara as his blue eyes widened with surprise, he knelt down by Arcade with his hands uselessly in front of him, unsure of what to do.

"Hmm, yes I believe that would be the correct expression for this." agreed Elijah, "I believe he is hyperventilating, somebody call Doctor Schuler in here, I do want this man kept alive" he announced casually.

As Arcade was being treated by another doctor in the infirmary, Elijah turned to his Head Paladin, "When he learns how to breathe again, interrogate him, and use _any_ means you see fit, McNamara."

"Yes Elder Elijah", saluted McNamara. About to turn to leave, he stopped when Elijah grabbed his shoulder squeezing it with deceptive strength, "And I mean_**any**_ means, necessary" emphasized the older man, with a crazed twinkle in his eyes.

"Errrr….Yes sir", the head Paladin nodded hesitatingly as he slowly backed away, similarly to how an unarmed waste-lander would back away from a Deathclaw.

"That was... strange" McNamara mumbled as he headed towards the infirmary with an eyebrow raised and his eyes open much wider than usual.

* * *

McNamara walked into the infirmary, trying not to dwell on what the Elder could have been implying by reciting a mantra of _Ignorance is bliss, ignorance is bliss, ignorance is bliss, ignorance is bliss,_ inside his head.

"Dr Schuler is the captive ready to be moved to the holding cell?" asked the Paladin.

"Well he is breathing fine now, but I suspect there is some degree of mental damage." She replied, "Not my specialty by the way." She added.

Arcade was sitting on an infirmary cot, blankly staring at the wall in front of him wearing an expression not dissimilar to that which McNamara had earlier. While shaking his head and maintaining his eye contact with the wall, Arcade began "You'd assume that because I'm a doctor and that I have a rank 10 in the intelligence class, that something this, this colossally moronic would be impossible and improbable, but clearly not."

Dr Schuler crossed her hands in front of each other in an 'x' and waved them at McNamara while mouthing the words "Not my problem" as she shuffled away.

Arcade continued his one sided conversation with "Mother, I know it wasn't easy raising me by yourself after father died, but please forgive me for the tremendously stupid way in which I am about to cease to be".

This made everyone in the room sad.

Now Head Paladin Nolan McNamara knew how to direct dangerous missions over a ham radio: use laser weaponry blind folded, disarm live explosives without so much as batting an eye; punch people to death with just his bare fists, but this, this was beyond him.

"He-hello there Doctor", Nolan began as he licked his dry lips, worried that saying the wrong thing might somehow worsen the somewhat broken man before him.

"I'm not a Doctor" replied Arcade, "Doctors are smart".

Dr Schuler cringed, now at her desk she forced herself to focus on the x-rays before her. The Paladin winced, and continued "I need to take you to the holding cell okay?" the dazed Arcade understood, and slowly rose from the cot but proved to be quite wobbly on his feet, like a new born Brahmin calf.

After deciding that watching the man before him attempting to walk was taking a toll on his heartstrings, Nolan gently grabbed both of Arcade's wrists with one hand and lifted them up. He then bent down and pulled Arcade across his shoulders draping him across like a scarf. With one hand securing the wrists and the other firmly holding the back of the blonde's knees, Nolan straightened up and set out for the holding cell.

An assortment of scribes, knights and paladins gave Nolan and his newfound Arcade-scarf strange looks, and the Head Paladin returned them with small nods and a wry smile, while thanking his tan complexion for covering his blushing face. How else was he supposed to pick up an equally tall man?

McNamara held as close to a cool complexion as he could, granted his current situation, until Elder Elijah walked past and stopped suddenly to look at the fashion in which the Paladin was holding the captive. After careful scrutiny, the Elder nodded approvingly and breathed out:

"_Any_ means", shakily.

Nolan's face was now crimson enough to match a Legion banner, his tan no longer effective camouflage; he wished he had his Laser RCW on him so he could put the nozzle in his mouth and discharge a few rounds.


End file.
